


Pride before Fall

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: You sit high on your imaginary throne,Believing truly you have nothing to atoneBut be careful how you ruleAnd don’t play me for a fool
Series: Poetry/Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570





	Pride before Fall

You sit high on your imaginary throne, 

Believing truly you have nothing to atone

But be careful how you rule

And d on’t play me for a fool

Pride before fall

Man it gets us all

Pride before fall

But only when you’re standing tall

Careful how you control me 

Caution what you use

Make a wrong choice and see

I’m not afraid to bruise

Pride before fall

You’ll see it gets us all

Pride before fall

Always when you’re standing tall

Remember all that you have said

It’s the difference between alive or dead

Remember all you  burn 

Now it’s your turn

You made me  cause pain, made me insane, made us the same

I remember it all, now it’s your turn to fall

Your pride and your lies , n ow watch me fight

Pride before fall

Karma gets us all

Pride before fall

You’re no longer standing tall


End file.
